Happy Birthday, Ron!
by lucy quinn fabray
Summary: Ron's poisoning in HBP brings about more feelings and amends to Ron and Hermione's friendship. Ron and Hermione. HBP. Fluff. One-shot. A 'Missing Moment'.


_**Author's Note**_ (5/14/11):

Edited for grammar and spelling.

(: ~Lucy

**_Author's Note_** (8/30/12):

Lyrics taken out of story, but was 'My Life Would Suck Without You – Kelly Clarkson' as a reference. Story Cover was added and made in Photoshop.

~Lucy

* * *

_Happy Birthday, Ron!_  
_By: Loligo7687_  
_(A story for my friend for her birthday!)_

Harry and Ginny's idle chatter around her went unnoticed and uncared for. Hermione Granger's hair was cascading down the side of her face, giving her the appearance of a wayward troll. That was the exact way she was feeling at the present moment, after she had insulted him in the worst possible way. During their usual nightly rounds (well, forced would be the better term), their constant bickering echoed through the halls. Particularly the night before last; when Hermione told Ron that she wouldn't care if he died as to be rid of his abrasive personality.

Hermione balled up her fist with anger with herself for being such a horrible friend. Ron had tested her patience level once too much and the result left him sputtering and without a retort as he watched Hermione storm off into the portrait hole.

Brown eyes jumped to the clock, which read eight o'clock sharply. The three had been waiting to see Ron's current condition, but Madame Pomfrey was strict about her procedures. Only at eight were visitors allowed to see him, so Madame Pomfrey admitted and directed them to Ron's bed promptly. He happened to be the only patient of the night.

Ten minutes or so later, Fred and George Weasley came laughing in, holding two rather small gifts in their possession. Placing them beside the sleeping Ron on the table, they engaged in conversation with their sister and Harry.

Hermione had been truly frightened for her friend. Her words had been dripping with venom, poised to inflict harm on their victim. Here they backfired for her; she was simply regretting it. Ron was cooped up in this bed with the last memories of his best friend severing the thin wire between their friendship. Hopefully she'd find a way to atone her folly.

She took no part in the surrounding conversation. Of course she has greeted his parents when they arrived, but other than that, Hermione sat sullen without the motivation to speak with anybody.

When Harry and Hermione's time was spent visiting Ron (which hadn't been too exciting, considering he had slept the whole time), they left with Hagrid so the Weasleys could be alone as a family. There were many things she wanted to say but her red-headed friend had not been awake to hear them. At least he was okay – Hermione could rest with that fact settled.

Hermione woke the next morning with a horrified expression on her face. The gifts that Fred and George had brought last night for Ron hadn't even registered for her, as March the first had come and gone unnoticed. Hermione had his birthday memorized – she also had her gift prepared. The sudden news of Ron's poisoning had erased all this, replaced by all the worry and guilt.

She was resolved to visit Ron after lunch to deliver her gift personally. Hopefully Ron had risen by now (which he probably had since he'd never pass up a good meal) so she could apologize and remove the heaviness from her chest. Also, she could take the time to repair the damage done to their friendship. Seizing the envelope from her nightstand with Ron's gift inside, Hermione neatly scrawled "Ron" on the front cover.

Jeans and a long sleeved shirt comprised Hermione's wardrobe for this particular Sunday. Quickly changing into these clothing items, she brushed the bushy hair into submission before leaving the dormitory. Making sure she didn't bump into Cormac or Lavender, Hermione absconded out of the portrait hole quietly. Successful in eluding these persons and remembering her gift most importantly, she navigated her way toward the Hospital Wing. It seemed like Madame Pomfrey was in a good mood today – she let Hermione in without any trouble.

Seeing Ron asleep in his bed made Hermione's heart fall to her stomach. She really had hoped to wish him a happy birthday in person. As she approached, however, she noticed that his left eye opened to peek at his visitor. It apparently brought him relief as he realized that the brunette was actually Hermione. Ron sat up slowly, wincing as he adjusted himself comfortably.

"Sorry, Hermione. I thought you might be Lavender," he said, smiling through the pain.

Hermione felt better already. "Oh, it's fine. Really. I just wanted to see how you were doing since yesterday," she replied, standing beside the bed.

"Never better," he said. "Now sit Hermione. It can get quite lonely without visitors as you can well imagine."

Hermione dared not to disobey, taking the nearest chair while fiddling with her envelope. She still had no idea how to apologize correctly. Ron noticed her sudden change and was puzzled as to why.

"What's wrong?" asked Ron.

Hermione sighed. "Well, you see, I never meant what I said a couple days ago," she replied, with the rest of the apology stuck in her throat. Ron looked incredulously at her while managing a hoarse laugh.

"So you're glad I'm still alive then?" Ron asked, causing Hermione to wrinkle her forehead.

"Of course," she replied, as if the question didn't bother her. "Look, Ron, I'm sorry. I was just angry."

What a difference two words could make! Hermione felt the weight off her shoulders and was feeling better immediately; Ron felt relieved and was able to retain the growing feelings for her. The bond strengthened between them as months and months of constant arguing was over – for now.

"Thanks, Hermione." Ron smiled and offered his arms out so Hermione could hug him – she almost laughed at the display of maturity he was showing. Though he wasn't actually matured yet; Hermione was sure the poisoning had a temporary effect on his brain. She happily hugged his muscled frame and smiled genuinely for the first time in months.

"Friends again?"

"Best friends."

Ron smiled. He had always considered her as a best friend, even if they didn't get along sometimes. With their friendship reinstated, things became less awkward as time wore on.

"What's going on today, Hermione?" asked Ron, curious to see if she would hit the books on the weekend.

"Not much," she admitted, glancing to the envelope in her hands. "I wanted to stop by to wish you happy birthday since I missed it yesterday."

Handing the envelope to Ron, he looked surprised to receive anything from her. With determination, he ripped the top off and discarded it to the side. Ron removed two thin pieces of paper out of the envelope, not realizing the actual value of the gift at first.

"I know it's not much, but –"

"Bloody hell, Hermione! You can't even _get_ these tickets!" Ron exclaimed in shock. He honestly couldn't believe it.

"I had saved my money up and found someone who was willing to part with them. The Cannons game isn't until a couple months from now but you can bring someone along at least," replied Hermione. For one second she almost wished she enjoyed Quidditch.

"Wow! Merlin! Thanks, Hermione! Wow!" Ron gushed, swelling with more love for the brunette sitting beside him.

Hermione smiled. "You're welcome. Happy Birthday, Ron!"

They continued to talk for the next hour until Madame Pomfrey warned her that she would be administering care within the next ten minutes. Hermione excused herself and told Ron that she'd visit soon.

As she approached the door, she could hear a shrill-like voice on the other side.

"Won-Won! Oh – Granger," said Lavender, as she spotted Hermione. "I'm surprised neither you nor Harry told me about _my_ boyfriend being poisoned right away." Smirking, Lavender saw that Ron was turned on his side away from her. Hermione stifled a laugh.

"Happy Birthday, Ron!" she remarked quietly (enough so Ron could pretend to remain sleeping), wiping the smirk off poor Lavender Brown's face.


End file.
